


DreamNotFound Shorts

by IniquityHalo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Analysis/Prediction, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Dream Smp, M/M, Public Sex, Swimming, Teasing, Tsundere, Voyeurism, beach, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IniquityHalo/pseuds/IniquityHalo
Summary: This is a collection of short stories I’ve written on the fictional ship DreamNotFound (George X Dream). Because Dream and George have both confirmed they do not mind the ship or how far we go with it, I decided to post this publicly.This entire collection is a series of “I don’t actually ship the ship but I’m writing smut on it, don’t ask.” XD I’m open to requests, but besides the first chapter, this follows a story format of George and Dream trying to hide their relationship. It’s rather free form compared to my other posted works so I’m open to interspersing the story with unrelated request prompts.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 568





	DreamNotFound Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was based off of a dream I had. As such, the writing is formatted looser and more descriptive than normal. Enjoy!

He wasn’t particularly handsome or looked anything special. His face was nice-looking enough with brilliant grey-green eyes and a sprinkling of freckles over the bridge of his nose and cheeks. But it was the type of face that wouldn’t stand out in a large crowd.

His height perhaps would be the main reason people’s eyes would draw to him, standing at 6’3” and being taller than most. Even though he wore a thick lime-coloured hoodie, it was obvious he was still rather fit and lean. Not body-builder material, but enough to be labelled muscular.

Dream shifted uncomfortably on the sandy beach, watching George wade out into the water. His boyfriend - Dream swallowed at that; it was still hard for him to think of his best friend that way - was waving at him to follow, grinning invitedly at him.

There was a lot of people at the beach that day, but they were all farther up the sandy beach, watching the pair from afar. A lot of their eyes were glued onto George, who ignored their curious gazes and continued only to look at Dream expectantly. Their eyes skipped over Dream, not recognising his face, before some made the connection and chanced another glance to the blonde-haired boy standing solemnly in the sand.

Dream couldn’t blame the people for not noticing him and focusing on George. Not only would people recognise him because he showed his face in his videos, but George was much more good-looking than him. He also had a unique calm demeanour that made people feel he didn’t care what others thought of him, which ironically drew more to him. 

Dream was already dressed in his swim clothes, courtesy of George’s insistence. A lime-coloured swim t-shirt and black swim trunks, he felt awkward without his usual hoodie hugging his lean frame. George has already turned away from him, wading further into the water so the taller boy was left staring awkwardly after him, his toes curling into the sand.

He wasn’t afraid of the water, no. He wasn’t even afraid of the thousands of curious eyes now glued on his back. The only thing making him hesitate was his boyfriend swimming elegantly out at sea. 

They had already been dating for a month or so, but Dream still felt nervous around his new “boyfriend”, a term he tried to avoid. Whilst George had been unaffected by the new title, treating him the same other than a few lingering touches, Dream had been reduced to a nervous mess. 

Dating was not something he was good at. His previous relationship had ended on a relatively bad note, and even though he was still friends with his ex-girlfriend, they were much more distant than before. He couldn’t bear to mess up this relationship. George meant so much more to him; he was his best friend as well. He couldn’t even imagine losing him.

He closed his green eyes and took a deep breath before wading out after George. He was glad that his boyfriend - he coughed at the title again - was so accommodating towards him. Instead of seeing Dream’s sudden nervousness towards George as negative, George actually found it incredibly amusing. 

He could see George’s smirk as he finally neared enough to be in hearing distance, and smiled sheepishly back at him. “Took you long enough. What were you even doing out there, Dream?” 

Dream’s eyes darted back to the crowd on the shore before George pulled him to face back to him again. “Come on. They don’t matter, it’s just you and me, okay?” Dream swallowed again, nodding and looking down at the water, where he could see their legs carefully buoying them afloat. 

If only George knew his nerves weren’t because of anyone else but him. But he would rather die than admit it aloud. 

George’s worried expression shifted suddenly into something decidedly more mischievous, and he grabbed Dream’s hand, dragging him to swim alongside him closer to shore. “You need some cheering up. Let’s do something fun.” 

The playful dance of his boyfriend’s dark brown eyes and the telltale flirtatious tone made Dream’s heart skip a beat and he spluttered in response, struggling to trail behind him, before finally finding his voice. “George, wait. You can’t mean right here..! There’s literally people watching us!”

George paused, letting them float in the waves for a bit before turning back to Dream with a scrutinising gaze. Dream had to struggle not to burn bright red at how sharp the older boy’s gaze was, looking away. 

“Hmm. You’re right.” He turned his eyes away from the flustered blonde boy, looking around before his eyes landed on an outcropping of rocks jutting out from the sea, next to a wooden pier where the waves lapped at its high wooden supports.

“Over here.” He pulled at the younger boy’s arm but he didn’t move, making George look back at him again curiously. “What’s wrong?”

Dream’s green eyes were looking everywhere but George as he blushed crimson, still floating in place in the water. “I don’t know about this, George.. We’re still in public..” 

George’s brown eyes softened before he grabbed both of Dream’s hands gently, making the other boy’s blush deepen even more. “It’ll be okay. We’ve always had each other’s backs, right?” He smiled encouragingly, Dream finally looking at him with a resolute expression.

“...Okay. I trust you.” He was fairly certain he was going to regret this, but whenever George gave him that soulful look, he couldn’t bring himself to say no. He allowed himself to be dragged through the waters until they reached the rock outcropping, finding an encircling from the high rocks which easily shielded them from view.

“Here, this looks safe.” He helped Dream onto a rock barely above the water, slick from the waves. Although it was slanted slightly, it was relatively flat and large enough for at least four people to lay down side-by-side comfortably. 

“George..” The older boy shushed him, putting his finger on Dream’s lips before he could finish his sentence. “Relax. Stop being so tense, Dream. You look like you’re about to explode.” 

“Mm.” He shifted uncomfortably, breathing in a sharp intake as his boyfriend’s slender fingers came to rest on his crotch. He felt heavily embarrassed and even ashamed at the hardening bulge growing there, but George’s expression only showed amusement and want.

“Impressive~” He chuckled at Dream’s resulting withering look, Dream’s green eyes lidding as George’s thin fingers massaged him sensually. 

“G-Gph.. You always say that.. Don’t you ever get tired..?” Dream’s statement was meant to be a retort, but ended up losing its sharpness as he was forced to let out heavy pants between gritted teeth. George smirked in response, putting his hand under Dream’s swim trunks and jerking him off slowly, making his boyfriend unravel right at his fingertips.

“Nah~ I wouldn’t miss seeing this for the world~” His grin was mischievous as he looked down at the larger boy splayed underneath him, panting hard with glazed eyes and cock standing stiffly up from his lowered waistband. 

“You’re.. such an idiot, George..” Dream winced in pain as the older boy merely pinched the tip of his cock sharply, making him suck in another sharp intake of breath. “AhH fUCK..! GeorGE!” He blinked the tears out of his eyes, chest heaving. Through the haze of pain and tears, he vaguely made out George sitting in his lap and lining his own cock up against his own.

“Mnh.. A-Ah, George w-wait..” His eyes rolled up briefly as he struggled to bite back an wanton moan, George’s hand expertly jerking them both off against each other. 

“Mngh.. Come on, Dream.. Just admit you like it..” Dream somehow managed to throw a baleful look back up at the older boy on top of him, making George chuckle again. “It’s okay if you won’t say it. Half the fun is forcing your body to admit it instead~” 

He pulled Dream’s swim trunks all the way off, until Dream was shivering in only his lime-coloured swim shirt, blonde hair adorably plastered to his face from the seawater. 

“Cute~” Dream glared at him in response but didn’t dare voice his disapproval at George’s statement. George gave a pleased smirk before trailing a finger down the other boy’s still hard cock, making Dream gasp. 

“Are you ready?” Dream’s animosity suddenly melted away and he looked like a lost duckling again. “Am I ever..?” He muttered in response, his eyes downcast so he didn’t have to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I’ll go slow this time.” George stroked the other boy’s leg comfortingly before forcing him to spread them apart, pushing his own cock slowly into the younger boy’s puckered hole. 

“A-Ah fuckfuckfuck..” Dream hissed under his breath, his hands balling up into fists as he let out pained gasps through gritted teeth. George smiled encouragingly, rubbing Dream’s upper thigh as he forced himself inside even more. 

Dream groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. His elbows were threatening to give out from under him from how bad his arms were shaking. The only thing keeping him together was the thought of George. George laughing with him, George smiling at him, George holding hands with him. 

He opened his eyes hesitantly, his chest still heaving as he made eye contact with the boy above him, his own green eyes glazed over. “There you are~” George smirked down at him again before leaning down to press his lips against Dream’s, stopping Dream’s heart for a brief moment. The waves crashed distantly and all Dream could register was the taste of his boyfriend’s lips against his own.

Then the kiss was over and he was rocking with the older boy’s motions, gasping and watching through blurred eyes. “M-Mnph.. Ah..” He flushed pink at the moans escaping his lips, struggling to bite back the lewd sounds as the smaller boy picked up the pace and made stars flash in his eyes. 

A wave crashed against their rock and soaked his trembling legs with seawater as he finally felt George’s cock swell and come inside him hard, filling his ass up with warm cum as the older boy bent over him and cursed under his breath.

Dream panted along with George, his green eyes lidded and hazy with pleasure as he watched the other pull out slowly. It was hard to tell whether the wet between his legs was George’s cum or seawater, but from how George was looking down and smirking widely in satisfaction, he could guess. 

Dream sighed and flopped his arm over his eyes so he didn’t have to keep looking at George’s pleased expression, knowing his resulting blush would only give the older boy more ammo to tease him with. 

“Oh my god.. I can’t believe you did that, George..” He let his arm fall away before looking up at the other’s amused face. The laughter dancing in George’s eyes made the nervousness melt away from Dream’s chest and he started to chuckle, George quickly joining in.

“You know you love me~” George noted playfully before laying down comfortably on Dream’s chest and sighing. Dream laughed before putting his arm around the smaller boy resting against him. “I do. And I don’t mind saying it everyday. <3”


End file.
